Otto Matic
Windows iOS |Rating= http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=7070&Title=Otto+Matic. ESRB. Retrived August 5, 2016 |Mode=Single player |Media=CD, download |Sys= }} Otto Matic is an action-adventure game developed by Pangea Software and published by Aspyr Software for Mac OS X. The game was later ported to Microsoft Windows by Ideas from the Deep who also published it on that platform. Story Website Description The year is 1957 and a fleet of flying saucers from Planet X have come to Earth. These saucers are under the control of the evil Brain Aliens who are abducting helpless human beings and taking them away to strange alien worlds to become slaves of The Giant Brain. Luckily for the human race there exist the Otto Matics, robots who police the galaxy in the name of all that is good and decent. You are Otto Matic, the robot who is given the job of saving Earth from the clutches of The Giant Brain from Planet X. You must rescue as many humans as you can while defeating the Brain Aliens and all of their evil minions. Your mission will take you to strange and fantastic alien worlds which are often treacherous and will require Otto to perform amazing feats. Your rocket ship will take you to each of the planets, starting with Earth. While on each planet you must save as many humans as you can, but be careful because the Brain Aliens will try to abduct the humans before you can save them. To escape the planet you must also collect rocket fuel. Once The Giant Brain has been defeated and peace has been restored to the galaxy, you will return to Earth with your human cargo where they will be freed. In Otto Matic... Levels *'Planet Earth: The Bentley Farm' - In this level, Otto Matic must navigate a farm infested with aliens, mutant fruit, and an evil tractor while saving humans from abduction. *'Planet Snoth: Area J3110' - In this level, Otto Matic explores the slimy planet of Snoth filled with slime enemies and aliens. *'Planet Snoth: Slime Boss' - After being sucked into the depths of Snoth, Otto Matic encounters the Slime Machine. *'Planet Knarr: Yoth City Ruins' - In this level, Otto Matic explores the unstable planet of Knarr filled with toxic waste and robots. *'Planet Rennie: Cloud Nine' - Otto Matic's next destination is Planet Rennie which is floating carnival filled with clowns, bumper cars, and other carnival-style hazards. *'Planet Sulak: The South Jungle' - Sulak is a jungle planet home to dinosaurs and giant carnivorous plants as well as a growth potion that allows Otto Matic to be temporarily gigantic to overcome obstacles. *'Planet Sulak: Pitcher Plant Boss' - As Otto Matic attempts to leave Sulak, a mysterious tractor beam pulls him back in. He founds himself in the lair of the giant Pitcher Plant whom he must defeat in order to escape. *'Planet Deniz: Valley of Fire & Ice' - Otto Matic finds himself on a planet with two types of environments, a volcanic valley and a frozen tundra filled with fire and ice monsters as well as strange machinery. *'Planet Shebanek: POW Camp' - After taking control of a flying saucer that was frozen on Deniz, Otto Matic must infiltrate the brain aliens' POW camp to free captive humans. *'Planet X: The Giant Brain' - After freeing most of the abducted humans from the POW camp, Otto Manic must face off with the Giant Brain, the brains behind the operation, in order to stop the brain aliens for good. References Category:Mac OS X Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Pangea Software